Demon Love
by SnowTamashi Ai
Summary: Maka is just alone every since her best friend disappeared. But on her birthday maka is kidnapped and is reunited with her friend and other girls. Theirs just one problem their mates to the strongest gang of demons and the leader wants maka as his mate. Soma, lemons in certain chapters, this is my first fan fiction tell me how I do
1. Chapter 1

Maka's Pov

Hi my name is maka albarn I'm a loner. Ever since my friend Tsubaki disappeared a year ago things haven't been the same. She was always out with some guy but I never knew who he was. She always said she couldn't tell me, I went to her house and everything was gone even the door was open I called the police but they couldn't find her I thought the worse. Now ever since then I changed. My flat chested girl body became a woman's like my mama. I'm 5'4 still short with 36 D boobs and mile long legs my hair in a ponytail or down I got rid of my pig tails. I was tired of getting bullied ever since Tsubaki left. I'm 18 years old almost graduating from the top of my class. That's another thing todays my birthday I have no one to celebrate it with and I have to work. .t least ill have Mrs. Marie to cheer my up. There's just one thing I have to watch out for while I'm out though.

_Demons_

Well there was the first chapter of my first fan fiction don't worry ill update later today if u guys want

SnowTamashiAi~


	2. Chapter 2

**M****_aka's Pov_**

I quickly walk down the street no one's really in the streets on a Saturday night.

All people my age are probably out at night clubs having fun with their friends. I would be to if I had any friends but I got that out of the way. I couldn't be sad for the sake of Tsubaki wherever she is.

I was getting closer to the local library where I work. But each step of the way I could still feel boring eyes on me I don't know why. I finally made it to the library the loud bell ringing surrounded by all the silence.

"Hello Miss Marie". I got no answer until I heard a crash like the sound of books falling. "MAKA is that you can you help me I've seem to have gotten lost in here. I couldn't help but shake my head as I heard Miss Marie scream for help, she's known for getting lost in places. But I couldn't blame her it's a big place I got lost on my first day. I searched through all the walkways in the shelves until I found her sitting on a stack of books drinking tea.

"Oh hello their maka how are you". I looked at her like she was crazy for a minute the put on a silly smile. That's Miss Marie or you I thought.

"Hey Miss Marie what are you doing all the way back here?"

"Oh nothing just looking for your present that's all oh here it is."

She got me a present wow she's so nice that's why I love her like a mom. "Come maka lets go to the front to open up your gift" After a good 3 minutes we made it to the front while Miss Marie handed me a box r*** in emerald green wrapping paper with a gold bow it looked so pretty.

"Well don't be shy open it" Miss Marie giggled at my reaction.

So I happily tore into the present I could almost cry. It was a necklace it had a silver chain with a silver heart with outlined angel wings and gold outing on them. I gave Mare a big hug she really was like a mom and treated me like one ever since my parents died from a demon attack when I was little.

Even though my dad cheated a lot my mom ran out my dad tried to go after her but they were both found dead that morning. Marie and her husband Stein took me in since they were friends of my parents.

"Thank you I love it so much" "Your welcome maka but you should be out it is your birthday after all". My happiness suddenly went back to sad. "But Marie you know my only friend disappeared last year I have no other friends". She gave me a gentle smile,

"But your 18 that shouldn't know stop being sad and go live a little. I gave a small confident smile, "Ok but just because you only live once". I shivered I can't believe I used the term YOLO.

I quickly hugged Marie and slipped on the necklace and yelled a quick goodbye before running home to get ready.

And yet I dint feel two pairs of eyes watching...

* * *

**_chapter 3 should be soon! _**

**_see you till then._**

**_SnowTamashiAi** ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own soul eater and sorry for the late updates promise to try harder with them tell me how I did.

* * *

Maka's Pov

I visited Miss Marie quickly surprisingly she told me I dint have to work and gave me a necklace as a present and told me I should go have fun with my friends.

I sprinted home to the feel of someone watching me. I got to my apartment door and quickly entered and locked the door. I thought of what Miss Marie said and took a quick shower before celebrating. I made it to my room and shivered I knew Liz would want me to were something sexy and revealing.

So I took out a dress she got me but never wore. The dress was nice the top of it that covered my b*** was sweetheart and colored a light blue while the bottom flowed down white going with the silver sparkly strappy heels. And just to make Liz proud I put on light eye shadow and lip-gloss. I sent a quick text to Liz and I was out the door saying I was on my way to meet her at the club.

I got in my car and drove straight to the club called Death Night everything was named after the word death here. The club didn't have bouncers you walked in that's why everyone loved it. I heard on of my favorite songs playing starships by Nicki Minaj I instantly danced to the music. I then felt someone put their hand on my shoulder frightened I jumped. I turned around to my surprise it was Liz I was happy to see her than some perv.

"Hi Maka wow you look hot"

"Thanks Liz I knew you'd hurt me if I dint wear something like this"

"You got that right albarn"

we both busted out in laughter until someone else's mad cackle joined it was Liz's sister patty.

"Hiya maka how yah been"

"Good patty good".

I and the girls never talked about Tsubaki yet I felt they knew something I dint whenever I brought up her named they assured me she was probably fine wherever she was.

"Ok enough talk let's get down and dirty"

"Yea B***!"

I shook my head at both of them they never seemed to surprise me with how they act but I love em. I went over to the bar to set down and get a drink, I still had the urge someone was watching me. I ordered a strawberry margarita and sipped it slowly.

After I got done I made my way to the dance floor agine I danced for a while until I felt someone touch my shoulder thinking it was Liz agine I turned around and smiled but evidently frowned it wasn't Liz it was two guys.

One was tall and pale with golden eyes with three white stripes on the side of his head with a suit on.

The other one had spikey light blue hair in the shape of a star and was tan and muscular he had on a muscle shirt and some jeans.

"What do you want?" This is the moment I wish Liz or patty were right by my side. The pale one smiled and said calmly we need you to come with us. While the other made a big goofy grin

"Weather you like it or not" his pupils changed to stars and I froze and thought...

"Demons are going to kill me "

* * *

_**Well there is the next chapter sorry it took so long but hope you enjoyed I'll try to update agine tonight **_  
_**SnowTamashiAi****_


	4. Chapter 4

**I went all out for you guys you want longer chapters well you got it lol and I hope you all enjoy****_ I couldn't have done it without my newest friend she's awesome. _**

**Disclaimer I don't own soul eater but one day who knows lol.**

* * *

_**Maka's Pov**_

I woke up in what feels like leather I looked around and it looks like I was in a limo. I took a better look at my surrounding's and saw all my belongings "what the heck".

I looked to the front and saw the same guys from earlier so I did the only thing that came to mind I screamed as loud as I could "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The car seemed to swerve and they both looked back with frightened eyes

"Hello"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLY" Wow the blue haired guy is really loud I rolled my eyes

"oh nothing just being kidnapped was so exciting I had to scream with joy" I used every bit of sarcasm I could with my voice.

"Well I'm sorry mam my name is death the kid but you can just call me kid"

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WATS UP SHORTY" I cringed at the loudness and the nick name.

"Hello kidnapper's I'm maka can you mind letting me go I kind of have somewhere to be."

"We know who you are and I'm sorry but we have orders to take you to the boss emidietly."

"Who in the hell do you think you are I don't want to go any were with you to or meet your boss so you can just tell him to shove it up his…."

"Look here maka before you finish that sentence I suggest you know who you're dealing with we are demons so your position isn't looking good for threats right now"

"YEA! So just sit back and relax and bask in my godliness."

I calmed down after the word demon I wasn't going to argue with them their they were dangerous any other way. So I decided any way to sleep until we got were we were going.

I woke up to find us leaving an airport. Yo what are we doing here? "Oh good to see you awake maka we just got off welcome to California" "WHAT! I looked around he was right here we were in sunny California." "Yeah this will be your new home lets go" agene we were getting into another limo and we soon pulled up to a four way parted mansion it was huge.

We soon walked in threw to golden double doors. We entered and I saw something that made me lose all trust in the people I knew there was Liz and patty playing the Wii in the kidnaper's house. They both looked at me with shocked and scare faces.

"Maka what's up hehehe."  
"Save it Liz I don't know why you're here but it seems you were in on these thugs little plan so just play your game or whatever I'm done talking." Liz had a hurt expression on her face but I couldn't care how could they did they know all along lots of thoughts were running through my mind.

Soon Patty broke the silence "Maka-Chan we know what you're thinking but were doing this for your own good" "Oh? And what are you going to do kill me." "Hahahahaha no you silly willy, patty did the most menacing voice I've ever heard. "Get her a** and take her down". Soon I was tackled to the floor with cuffs hearing Liz mutter a sorry but she knows how violent I can get.

"Oh my goodness what going on here." That voice the sweet kind words ill remember them any day. "Tsubaki!" "Hello maka how have you been" "F*** the b*** Tsubaki I thought you were dead what the hell happened to you. "I came to live with black star he is my mate after all." "Wait so that guy you were always talking about was this loud blue monkey" "HEY I RESENT THAT". "Anyway maka its time you were introduced to someone"

"Hold up can someone tell me please what the hell is going on" "In due time maka" said Liz. We all walked to a new set of doors they were both black with red designs with the words soul eater on them.

The doors opened by themselves and their stood a man. He stood a god 6 feet muscular arms snow white hair s*** and messy but it looked good on him we locked eyes for a moment his were blood red. He smirked at e and I saw his razor sharp teeth. Then he spoke to me

"Hello beautiful glad of you to finally make it to Me." he touched my face. I snapped "Don't f*** touch me you dumb b***."

The girls gasped the guys just surprised as a new voice came. "Um did I miss something "I turned to see a dark man with some type of dreads coming from his head.

"KILIK"

patty screamed and ran in his arms but everything turned back to me and this whited haired guy. He said nothing so I spoke agine. "Who the hell do you think you are touching me?"

He let out a dark chuckle that seemed to send shivers up everyone's spines. "I am soul eater the demon king and you my darling are my mate."

* * *

_**WOOOOOOOOOOW that took long well I hope you guys enjoy he chapter I made it long for you well until next time.**_  
_**SnowTamashiAi***_


End file.
